


Consequences for Actions? Maybe...

by yeniis



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeniis/pseuds/yeniis
Summary: What if, I didn't like the ending so much.





	Consequences for Actions? Maybe...

Lying, there tied up the ropes with Roque’s shit knot Clay thought, no this is unacceptable and he was going to do every fucking thing possible to make sure Max got what was coming to him because fuck the rest of the world that bomb from before and now, was fucking with his team and getting them out of this alive was what he’d promised so...with that thought he found the strength to roll over breaking his thumb to slip the knot loose and slap a mouthy Roque on his ass under 5 minutes. Then looking down using the same rope he tells Roque to stay there ‘I'm going to finish this shit.’ Walking on the plane to wait for Max and his pilot.   
Listening as gunfire responded to shouts and curses, that he knew was his team was the hardest thing he had to do since that helicopter went down. But he stayed still as the plane started moving and Max moved to sit down, eyes flickering up; lucky for Clay the last thing Max saw was him pulling the trigger. Clay didn’t need any more words, he wasn't going to risk anything more, hell wasn’t nothing left but what his team needed and that didn’t allow for any more of Max’s games which seems to happen when his mouth opened.  
Breathing out a sigh of relief from at least a few busted ribs, Clay pulled Roque’s knife from his boot and cut off Max’s watch receiver. Stepping over the body to the cockpit, putting one in the pilot pulling up Pooch’s number and putting him on speaker so he could help him land the plane, priceless. Of course, Jensen cut in saying he could do it with a couple command codes and a clear dock. So Clay leaned back, closed his eyes and started thinking about how to handle Roque’s lapse in judgment. Everybody got a little stir crazy once in a while, but there were going to be consequences, Clay just had to figure out what, maybe he’d call Barney for some advice, better yet Yang.   
When he got on the ground his team surrounded him a little beat up, but like always there and triumphant. And, like always they burst into laughter accompanied by grins when he gave the mission summary; ‘Well, boys I've got us a plane plus our back pay onboard, let’s get Pooch to the hospital.’ They all stood there for a minute taking that piece of info in, Cougar (of course) looked at Clay oddly, he remembered Roque being around. Jensen (of course) broke the silence with a louder laugh and a request for 20 minutes to completely dismantle the bomb, and Aisha, said she needed a cigarette and just maybe she might be able to stand to look at him again, what with their unfinished business. So Clay tossed the bloody watch receiver to Cougar sending him with Jensen, telling them all to meet back here in an hour.   
Clay limped over to a shipping crate on its side with a tarp draped over it after everybody had left, bending down to look down at Roque, slowly and clearly telling him that this shit is over and that for the foreseeable future since he was so concerned about rank and file. The only thing he would need to think about would be calling him Sir and following his orders. So as Clay ripped the tape off saying ‘Do I make myself clear, Soldier’, Roque grunted out a ‘yessss, Sir’

**Author's Note:**

> So work in progress, because really Clay and Roque has as good chemistry as Jensen and Cougar.


End file.
